Playing the game
by XxBeautyFairytaleOfJorrieXx
Summary: After a house show gets cancelled due to bad weather conditions the superstars are bored not knowing what to do. The superstars decide to challenge the divas to a game of cards but things get really heated!
1. Having fun

Hi guys here's another jorrie fic, called playing the game. I hope you like it please enjoy lol xxxxx

Plot: After a house show gets cancelled due to bad weather conditions; the superstars are bored not knowing what to do. The superstars decide to challenge the divas to a game of cards but things get really heated!!!

"Ohh I hate this" Torrie Wilson moaned watching the rain smash off the windows. The Raw and some smackdown superstars were stuck in this room because of a house show being cancelled.

"Stop moaning Wilson" Cena replied coming over to her

"Excuse me, the name is Torrie and you know I hate being called Wilson" Torrie told John

"Yeah okay"

"I am so bored, this sucks" Mickie James told

"Yeah sucks" Lillian sighed sitting on the sofa

"There is fuck all on telly" Randy Orton replied, Edge got the remote and flickered through

"Nope nothing"

"I was really looking forward to that house show; Mickie and I were going to beat the hell out of Melina and Victoria!" Torrie replied

"Yeah girl" Mickie slapped hands with Torrie

"Well it's been cancelled so there is no way that we will be wrestling until Raw" Shawn Michaels said

"We can't even go home either" Torrie continued to moan about the situation

"Oh my god stop moaning" John Cena told Torrie

"Hey shut up" Torrie smacked John on the shoulder while smirking, she sat down next to him.

"So there must be something we can do?" Lillian replied standing up

"I have twister if anyone's interested" Shawn told everyone looked and laughed at him

"What are you serious?" Adam asked laughing

"Yeah"

"Come on then let's play twister" Torrie told

"I'm not playing twister" John said, Torrie looked at him

"And why not?"

"Because I'm not" John said

"That's not really a reason," Torrie told

"It is for me" John replied to Torrie

She looked at the wwe champion, she laughed he was so funny in Torrie's opinion and he hot as well. Torrie continued to stare at him while weird feelings crept her head for him

"Okay what about spin the bottle?" Lillian asked

"Yeah sounds good to me" Jeff replied, he got up from the seat

"Have a problem with that Cena" Torrie asked sitting down

"No as long it lands on you I'm okay" John told with a smile, Torrie opened her mouth after his remark

"Flirt!" Torrie told

"You want it" John replied, Torrie looked at him and he was right she did want it

"Yeah right" Torrie muttered sitting next to him

"Okay right…"

"Wait!" Shawn called before Lillian span the bottle

"What?"

"I can't play, I have a wife and I don't want to kiss anyone," Shawn said

"Shawn you're playing," John told, the showstopper sighed and sat down

"Right Torrie you go first" Lillian told

Torrie leant forward, the guys looked at her since she was wearing a top that did show a little cleavage John's blue eyes ended up looking down seeing her beauty. His heart was beating twice as fast as her beauty took his breath away in his opionion she is the best, hottest diva in the wwe and plus she was a two time playboy cover girl so it made him want her even more being so appealing to him. Torrie span the bottle and it landed on the Rated R Superstar. Edge smirked and shared one kiss with Torrie.

"Wow nice lip gloss" Edge told wiping off his lips

"Why is it Torrie you wear so much make up?" Jeff asked

"Because I'm old"

"You're not old" Randy told

"Aww thanks" Torrie told

"Shawn is old not you" John replied, Shawn looked at him and pouted

"No…I'm not, yeah I guess so" Shawn told giving up

"I don't think you need to wear loads of make up, you sexy as you are" John replied

"Oooooo" The guys said while Torrie blushed John wasn't scared or embarrassed

"That's very nice, can we just continue with the game please," Torrie told

"Sure, Adam your turn"

Adam span the bottle it landed on Lillian, she smiled and kissed Adam. Jeff looked while his eyes were showing a little jealously he had liked the Latina diva known as Lillian Garcia for ages.

"Lillian your turn"

Lillian span the bottle, it landed on the wwe champion. Torrie smiled but frowned when she watched them kiss. Torrie looked down to the floor not wanting to see it.

Later on

John span the bottle and it landed on his best friend Randy Orton, John sighed while everyone laughed

"No I'm sorry no way," John told

"You have too, or you have to do a dare, come on kiss!" Torrie teased

"No"

"I rather jump off a bridge" John replied, Randy looked at him

"You ashamed of our love" Randy joked; John turned his gaze over to him

"Oh my god I can not believe I'm doing this" John said, he kissed Randy once before nearly being sick

"Whooooo hooooo!" Mickie laughed

Mickie span the bottle it landed on Shawn, the heartbreak kid sighed he prayed up to god being a Christian asking for forgiveness of what he has to do. Mickie kissed Shawn once

"Shawn your go"

"No it's okay, Torrie you go!" Shawn said, Torrie shrugged and span the bottle it landed on John

"Now this is more like it," John said, Torrie smiled leaning forward closing her as she and John shared a kiss. Torrie gasped knowing how powerful his kiss was she loved it she had no idea that the kiss from John Cena would knock her back that much.

"Err excuse me, one kiss" Randy tapped John on the shoulder but Torrie and John continued to kiss. Torrie wrapped her arms around his neck while his hands caressed her back bringing her closer. He put his hand on her face cupping it before sliding it down unto her chin/neck area.

"Emm are they going to have sex in front of us," Lillian whispered, Ashley shrugged

"Torrie hold back" Mickie pulled Torrie back from the kiss

"Okay good, Mickie it's your turn" Torrie told, while her heart was beating fast before the kiss with Cena. Torrie kept looking at him with her green eyes

"Okay" Mickie span the bottle, it landed on Randy. Mickie smiled and kissed Randy they did kiss more but not as much as Torrie and John

"Okay one more go," Jeff span the bottle it landed on Lillian

"YES" He thought in his head,

Lillian leaned forward and kissed him, Lillian gave him a killing beautiful smile, it made Jeff think he died and gone to heaven Lillian was his guardian angel.

"Okay what shall we play now" Torrie asked

"Why don't we just play twister"

"That game can cause injuries," Edge complained

"Ohh stop complaining, I thought you're the Rated R superstar!" Ashley asked getting up

"I am but the last time I played that game I really hurt my arm" Edge told

"Stop being a baby,"

"Hey"

"I know why they won't play because they are scared that they will be get beat by us!" Torrie replied smirking with her hand on her hip

"No we're not" John protested, Torrie looked at him and told

"Okay then play"

"Ooo fine" The guys gave in, the divas jumped up down and clapped

"Good be prepared to be beat" Lillian told

"I don't think so," Jeff told

Shawn put the mat down on the floor; he grabbed the spin dial board that gives the instructions.

"Right who's first?" Shawn asked

"I'll go first" Torrie told, she removed her black knee boots before getting ready

"Okay Torrie right hand blue"

Torrie nodded and put her right hand on blue spot, Shawn span it again

"Mickie left hand green" Shawn said, Mickie looked she leaned down and put her hand on green

"Lillian, right foot red" the raw announcer looked "Ohh that's easy"

"Shut up" Torrie said getting tired all ready

"Right Randy right hand blue" The legend killer leaned down he had to go under Torrie to get to the blue

"Hi down there" Torrie laughed

"Hey, don't fall on me" Randy replied laughing

"I won't" Torrie replied "Shawn hurry up"

"John left hand blue" Shawn said, John looked he had to go on top of Torrie, if he fell the champ would knock Torrie down and she would knock down the legend killer.

The game got really hard, Mickie and Randy ended up falling on each other. Ashley fell as she tried to reach a blue making Edge fall as well. Lillian tried to reach red and fell while Jeff fell on his go.

Torrie and John were the only ones still in the game, one girl one boy. Torrie laughed as her body was stretched in lots of ways

"Come on Torrie!" Mickie told

"This is so uncomfortable" Torrie told

"Okay Torrie, left hand blue"

"You are kidding are the hell am I supposed to do that?" Torrie replied

"Come on Torrie you can do it" Ashley cheered with a smile

"What am I elastic woman?" Torrie muttered

"There is no way I can reach that" Torrie told

"Hey this was your idea" Edge told, Torrie looked at him before mocking the superstar

"Ohh god sake" Torrie told, she reached and put her hand over John she nearly fell

"Whoa"

"Come on Torrie"

Torrie managed to get her balance; Torrie bent her arm back developing into a crab over John to reach blue. Torrie was laughing so much even though it was so uncomfortable

"Your hair is in my face" John replied

"So deal with it," Torrie told him back

"All right ready"

"No Shawn gives us an hour," John snapped

"Go" Torrie shouted

"Right John right hand green" He told

"Oh great" John reached green; Torrie was getting really tired of this game never again would she play this

"Okay Torrie, ooo right hand red" Shawn said

"What my hand is already on blue?" Torrie moaned, she gave up moaning trying to reach it

"Torrie take your hand off, and then balance on John"

"Excuse me" John replied

"Hey that's cheating Mickie" Randy told

"Go on Tor" Lillian spoke smiling

Torrie gradually moved her hand off, she balanced as much as she could but she ended up falling knocking John down with her. Torrie was on top of John after their fall

"Oww" Torrie replied, she stared at John before getting off him

"Okay so we win," Edge told

"And how does that work?" Mickie asked

"Well because Torrie fell" Randy said

"Yeah John did too" Randy snorted back at Mickie

"So,"

"So I thought the rules that the last one to fall wins" Randy spoke

"No stupid idiot it's the person who is left standing" Lillian replied

"Stop" Shawn replied

"We win" Mickie said

"No we do"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"OKAY!" Shawn called out getting everyone's attention

"Let's play another game"

"Not of twister" Torrie told holding her back

"Okay what about charades?" Lillian said

"Yeah"

"No" The guys said

"I know what about operation?"

"No?"

"Okay I know let's play cards," Torrie told holding a pack of cards

"Sounds good" John replied

"Yeah cards everyone," Torrie asked, everyone in room nodded

"Good, what are we going play?" Torrie asked, she sat down on the floor with the rest

"I know snap!"

"Oh yeah I love that game" Randy sarcastically put

"What about go fish?" Mickie told

"What's that?" Jeff asked

"One question what the hell is go fish?" John asked arching his eyebrow

"Seriously what's go fish,"

"I know I have a a great idea" John told "Poker, everyone knows how to play that"

"Yeah poker" Torrie smiled agreeing with the wwe champ

"Okay" Lillian told

"Wait you girls still up for a challenge?" Randy asked

"Yeah" Torrie told playing with her hair

"Damn right" Mickie said with a smile

"Okay, what about……………..strip poker?" The legend killer said with a smile

End of chapter, please review thanks

I just thought of this idea tosday when i was bored in College lol so I hope you liked it lol

Chapter 2: Strip poker, who will win divas or the boys


	2. Let the games begin

Chapter 2: Let the games begin

"Strip poker, oh my god" Torrie exclaimed

"You are unbelievable" Mickie told with her hands on her hips

"Ohh why?" Randy said, "You said you were up to a challenge"

"Yeah we are but…" Jeff cut off Lillian

"Guys they are scared,"

"Yeah" John smiled; Torrie looked at him and placed her hands on her hips

"Listen here champ!" the cover girl told, " We are not scared but you guys are better than us"

"Then I guess it time for you girls to get naked!" Rated R superstar told

"In your dreams" Ashley replied

"Ohh yes" Edge told with his eyes shut thinking about what she just said

"Wait a second, wasn't you and Ashley in playboy?" John asked Torrie

"Yeah"

"So why are you shy?" John asked her

"I'm not!" Torrie protested, she saw John mock her so she mocked him by doing his you can't see me to him

"Oooo"

"You know what fine you're on" Torrie told with a smirk

"Good"

"It's us girls vs. you idiots" Torrie told, John opened his mouth when she said that

"Did you just call us idiots?"

"Yeah and you guys are the ones who's going to get naked!" Ashley replied

"Yeah alright" Edge said smirking

"Not chance in hell girls" Randy replied

"Ohh yeah I forgot sorry Randy you only want your body to yourself" Mickie told

"Hey!" The legend killer

"Wait a second I have a wife, I can't play" Shawn told

John rolled his eyes when Shawn pointed to his ring on his finger

"Shawn you can't use that excuse all the time" the champ told him

"Sorry not playing, I'll watch" Shawn told them sitting down

"Okay"

Shawn smiled; he grabbed a scarf and put up to his eyes

"Shawn what are you doing?" Torrie asked

"That's mine" Lillian replied

"I'm borrowing it, because these eyes are sensitive and won't be seeing you guys and girls strip off!" Shawn told wrapping around his eyes

Torrie laughed with the girls as they sat down at the table, Torrie looked at John as the game started.

"Ha, you guys lose so take something off" Torrie smirked as the girls got the best hand

"Yeah okay, just started don't get too cocky" John told, he took off his hat and put it on the table, Randy took off his shoe along with Edge. Jeff took off his hat as well.

Again the girls won, John took off his dog tags, Orton took over his other shoe while Edge did the same and Jeff took off one of his trainers.

For once the guys won the next hand

"We win, off!" Randy told

Torrie sighed, she took off her necklace while Ashley took off one of her boots, Lillian took off her boots and Mickie took off her shoes.

"Umm excuse clothes only," Edge told Torrie

"Excuse me, John took off his dog tags" Torrie said back

"Yeah but we're men we can do that., it's all about clothing"

"Who's that fair?" Torrie asked with the girls

"Ohh fine" Torrie gave in, she took her hair out and put down her scrunchie

"That doesn't count either" John replied, Torrie looked at the wwe champion

She bent down and unbuckled one of her sandals; she put it on the table

"That count" Torrie asked

"Yeah"

"Good"

The girls again ended up losing again; Torrie took off her other sandal while the rest took off their other shoe. The next round the guys lost

"Come on then losers" Ashley said

Randy sighed; he unbuttoned his shirt exposing his front Mickie smiled seeing his hot body. Edge took his top

"Whooooo!" Ashley told with a wink to the rated R superstar

"Come on John off" Torrie replied, the wwe champion took off his top

"Now that's hot!" Torrie smirked seeing John's hot muscular body, Torrie's heart was beating twice as fast but she continued to play

"Aahh we win again" Torrie told smiling

"Oh come on" Randy replied, the legend killer took off his belt Edge removed his with John and Jeff. The girls were laughing so much seeing them put their belts in the centre of the table

Torrie grabbed John's belt and held unto it for a sournveir along with the other wwe divas.

"Right looks like you guys are going to end up naked" Ashley laughed

"Ha ha, just get on with it" Randy replied

"Randy you were the one that suggested we play poker" Mickie reminded

"Just get on with it" John told

"Oh no!" Torrie sighed, "We lost"

"Ahh, now your turn" Jeff replied

"Okay," Torrie replied, she unzipped her blouse, John eyes watched her but he sighed when he saw Torrie had another top underneath a see through black top.

"Hey cheater, Torrie isn't playing fair," Randy, complained

"Ohh for god sake" exposing her black-diamonded embrioded bra.

"Whoa"

Torrie leaned back in her chair in just a bra and a jean skirt, a smirk went across the champ's face when he saw that she was just prefect nothing was wrong with her at all.

"Lillian your turn"

The Raw Latina, took off her red top exposing her red bra, while Mickie took off hers exposing her white bra and Ashley pink diamonded bra.

"I think I'm in paradise," Randy told the guys

"Yeah we have 4 wwe divas in the bras" John replied, Edge smirked at Ashley who was talking to Torrie

"Yeah I think I'm heaven" Jeff dreamed looking over at Lillian Garcia

"Girls we have to wise up" Torrie whispered

"Yeah," Lillian told

"We have to beat these guys, if we don't then they will always talk about this" Ashley replied

"Let's get them girls, prove that girls are smarter than guys" Mickie smirked, the divas smirked thinking about how they are going to win.

"Yeah they have no clue we are pretending to play crap" Torrie smirked at John

"Yeah last thing we do is get them naked!" Ashley told

"You girls ready to lose all clothing" Randy smirked

"Let's play!" they told in return

Ohh dear the guys have no idea, things will pick up in the next chapter

Please review thanks

Chapter 3: The game continues


	3. Long way too go

Chapter 3: Long way too go 

"Let's play!" The girls said in return, the guys nodded at them as the game continued

"Who's winning?" Shawn asked still blindfolded

"We are!" The girls told

"Excuse me you're nearly naked, you're in your bras" Randy told, Hearing that Shawn jumped and fell off his chair

"I'm okay," Shawn told on the floor

"Emm…where was I sitting?" Shawn asked, John sighed placed him back down on the chair

"Thanks"

"Right let's go"

The game continued, Torrie shuffled the cards and dealed them out before picking them up. The girls looked and sighed knowing they lost

"Ohh dear" Randy spoke knowing why they were frowning

"Yeah we lost"

"Time to strip girls, maybe you could get on the table and do a dance" John told

"Maybe you should shut up," Torrie told

"No time like the present"

The divas looked at each other, Torrie unbuckled her belt, she smirked and wrapped around John's neck while the Ashley took off her silver chain.

"Want it?" Ashley asked, Edge looked and nodded like a idiot

The punk diva smiled and gave him the chain that was around her skirt.

"Mickie" Randy replied

"All right," Mickie told, she took off her black belt while Lillian took her silver diamonded chain

The next round didn't go the divas way either because again they lost

"Uh oh" Randy spoke smiling

Torrie unzipped her jean skirt; Torrie took it off exposing her black panties to match her bra. Mickie took off her jeans and Ashley took her off Black skirt while Lillian took off white skirt. The girls were in their lingerie they were in serious danger of losing the game

"Now, just one second if I am not mistaken you lost one more you will be topless!" Randy told

"Not going to happen" Mickie replied

"You are in underwear, you have no chance" John said

"Yeah but we will win" Torrie replied

"Okay, tell you what since we are nice to you girls why don't we let you back out" Edge told

"Oh yeah, what do we have to do?"

"Well I'm sure we can think of something," Randy told with a trademark smirk on his face

"You are so cocky and full of it Randy!" Mickie replied

"How about this, if we lose we take everything off" Torrie told looking at the guys trying to strike a deal

"Oh okay"

"For real" John replied, Torrie nodded while the girls didn't know what Torrie was up too

"We will?" Mickie asked, Ashley kicked her under the table

"But we win then you guys take it all off" Torrie finished her deal

"You know what you're on" John replied behalf the men

"Good because, we have a confession to make" Torrie smirked

"What?"

"We have been playing crap, we have played you guys"

"What!" They shouted

"Let's play" Torrie replied, the guys looked at them as they all smirked

"Where's your cockiness now Randy" Mickie asked holding the cards

The guys didn't say anything they were thinking about what the girls just confessed did they just say they pretended to play crap. Was their plan going to backfire on them?

"Right what have you got?" Torrie asked

The guys put down their cards; a smile grew on their faces knowing they won

"Ohh dear, full house!" Torrie smirked

"Ohh bad break guys, good game though" Mickie replied

"Now wait a second haven't they got to strip?" Ashley asked with a smile

"Yeah Ash I think they do" Torrie told

"Oh come on you girls cheated" Randy moaned

"Sore losers, come on you made the deal and off!"

"We made us think you were crap," Edge told

"Yeah well don't judge a book by it's cover, come on we are waiting" Ashley told

"Come on don't be shy" Lillian joined with a smile

The guys looked at each other before getting up, they undone their trousers

"OFF, OFF, OFF" The divas chanted together, Torrie and the girls laughed and took pictures while they stood there naked

"Ha, ha, laugh it up" The legend killer said

"Okay we will," Mickie told with a smile

"Oh my god!" Torrie replied with a huge smile on her face

The door opened, the guys looked and picked up their clothes running out of sight while the girls looked before laughing.

"Ohh sorry I never knew…" The cleaner told, she immediately left

"Guys come on out you come" Torrie told, she put back on her skirt and her blouse. The guys came out wearing their clothes minus their tops.

"That's not fair, you girls made us think you were crap" Edge complained doing up his jeans

"Aww don't worry" Ashley told, "I have seen you naked"

"We all have" The girls replied

"I'll tell what why don't you guys leave the thinking to us girls okay" Torrie told putting on her sandals

"Excuse me, just because you won doesn't mean you're smarter than us" John told her putting his belt on

"Okay"

"Okay how about of you guys don't say we're smarter we will put these pictures on Mickie smirked

"Oh my god that is a good one" Ashley said looking at the pictures

"Yeah right" Edge replied with the guys

"Ohh that's even better" Lillian told

"Okay fine, you girls………are……….smarter than us" John gritted smarter

"Sorry we didn't quite hear that" Torrie replied, John looked at her with his blue eyes

"No sorry say it again" Mickie smiled

"Don't push it, where's my shirt?" Randy replied looking around

"Looking for this Randy" Mickie asked wearing his shirt

"Excuse me, give it here Mickie!" Randy told, she smirked and ran out

"Mickie, right that's it!" Randy opened the door and ran out to catch Mickie

"I'll see you later, I'm tired going to bed" Ashley told, she grabbed Edge's stuff

"Hey she's got my clothes!" Edge told

"Bye Torrie, good game" Ashley smirked, she ran out with Edge's clothes

"Go on Adam"

"Right Miss Playboy get back here" Adam ran out after the Raw diva search winner 2005

"See you later, Jeff can you walk me back to my hotel?" Lillian asked smiling

"Yeah course" Jeff smiled

"Bye" Jeff and Lillian said as they left leaving Torrie and John in the hotel room with still a blindfolded Shawn

"Sp I guess it's just you and me," Torrie told

"Looks like it" John replied looking at the cover girl

"I like the sound of that, I'm not nasty as Ash and Micks, here?" Torrie threw him his black top. John smiled and put it on along with his white trainers

"What's going on?" Shawn asked looking around stopping John and Torrie conversation

"Ohh Shawn sorry we forgot about you" Torrie told

"Who won?" He asked taking off the blindfold

"Couldn't hear us?" John asked

"I decided to block it out" Shawn asked, John and Torrie looked at HBK with weird looks

"Okay…well…"

"No one did Shawn, we stopped it" Torrie lied to Shawn

"Oh okay, oh god I better go bye" Shawn replied, he walked out leaving John and Torrie alone in her hotel room.

"Wow what a night I think that passed the boredom part" John told

"Oh yeah seeing some very hot guys naked does take boredom out of you" Torrie smiled

"Yeah I guess" John laughed

"So Torrie what's going on with you?" John asked, Torrie looked at him

"Nothing much just enjoying being single I guess" Torrie told

"Single I thought you were married?"

"John why have you been for last year, I got divorced back in October" Torrie told with a laugh

"Ohh"

"Yeah, I have been in some relationships but nothing serious" Torrie told

"Ohh okay"

"You John," Torrie replied, the wwe champion looked at her

"Me?"

"Yeah do you have a girl? A sweetheart"

"No I don't, I did but not anymore"

"Ohh who was she?"

"Kelly Carlson," John replied, Torrie stared at him when she heard him

"Wasn't she the one starred the Marine as your wife?" Torrie asked him

"Yeah" John told

"You two went out, I never knew"

"No one did, we kept it a secret" John told Torrie

Torrie looked at him, her eyebrow arched as a thought came in her head "Isn't she married?"

"Yeah"

"Ohh so you had a affair, god seeing a different side of John Cena" Torrie told smiling

"She was but separated and she chose her husband over me" John told Torrie

"Oh my god, she's crazy for not choosing you, I wouldn't let a hot guy like you go" Torrie told

"Right"

"Yeah because I think you are amazing, strong, hot, sexy and has passion," Torrie told with John's back against the wall. Torrie smirked while her green orbs shown lust for John. She was so close to his body they were nearly touching sending tension mixed with chemistry in the air

"Really, well I think you're hot, sexy and dominant" John replied, Torrie smiled at him. She closed her eyes and whispered something in John's ear before kissing him. Torrie moved her hands around his neck while his arms wrapped around her back bringing her closer into his embrace.

He moved his hands unto Torrie's slim waist and hips until he caressed her face, neck area. Torrie still connected to John she opened the door and shoved John out of the door

"Uh what's going on?"

She smirked with her hand on the door "The thing is John you have a long way too go, bye baby" with that she shut the door on John.

Torrie turned around with a smile on her face knowing that she was going to enjoy getting John as her man. Who knew a horrible weather making a house show get cancelled making the superstar play strip poker and now Torrie had fallen for wwe champion just like he did for her

But he just had a long way too go before he becomes together with her?

End of story, I know what a way to end it, of course John and Torrie ended up together in the next few weeks along with the rest.

Thanks for reading

Bye Kelly xxxxxx


End file.
